Hannah's Database
by pokelover0ash
Summary: Join Hannah as she takes on the task of creating a database filled with OC profiles and a blog that will have something for each of her fellow OCs. Also, don't forget about life for them offline too! Filled with friendship and a lot of laughter! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Hannah's Database

**Me:** a creative way to do my OC bios =D

**Hannah:** sweet =D

**Me:** you can submit questions to ask the OCs as we go and after all 30 something OCs have their bios, we'll be going into having them answering your questions!

**Hannah:** but please, don't ask a question about one character in a review for a different character's section.

**Nick:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon, but she owns her OCs =D

**Sarah:** okay, it's showtime! =D

1. Karrie

Hannah, a red headed woman with ice blue eyes, was typing away on a computer as Nick, a blonde man with hazel eyes, walked into the room.

"Whatcha' doing Nana?" Nick asked.

"Putting together a database of our now rather large group," Hannah replied.

"Who are you doing right now?" Nick asked.

"Karrie," Hannah replied.

"Huh, that small girl we bumped into sometimes?" Nick asked.

"Yep," Hannah replied before rolling away from the computer and letting Nick read it.

_Name: Karrie_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 12-14 (depends on how old her brother is since she is one year younger than him)_

_Birthday: August 5_

_Occupation: Pokemon Top Ranger_

_Relationships: Mother, Father, Kellyn - brother, Kiwi - sister, Kate - BFF/person to look up, Keith - BFF/crush/fellow prankster, Rhythmi - BFF/someone to fear, Laurie - BFF, Summer - BFF, Zenya - BFF/person to look up to, Ashleigh - BFF, Todd - BF, Kaleb - BFF's brother/friend/fun person to tease, Hannah -friend/person to look up to, Teah - friend/someone to fear more than Rhythmi, Cronosa (celegal1's OC) - BFF, Solana -friend, Lunick -friend_

_History: Grew up in Fiore with her mother, father, brother, and sister. She entered Ranger School a year before the age students are normally are accepted. She quickly is able to become a Top Ranger around the same time her brother and his friends did, making her the youngest Top Ranger in history._

_Personality: She's stubborn, energetic, and mischievious as well as tomboyish. She is skiddish and is easily startled. Also, she can be quite outgoing when she's with friends, but can be shy by herself. She can think quick on her feet and loves to tease her brother. She's very caring and puts others before herself. She also has been known to start having panic attacks when she knows someone she cares about is in trouble and she can't go and help them. She is very resilient and will keep on going unless she has actually broken a bone. She is very loyal. Also, she also has some violent tendency, for example: hitting Keith in the head with a hammer_

_Appearance: Short, curvy, athletically well built, brown hair pulled back into a long braid that goes halfway down her back, blue eyes, looks very similar to her brother_

_Pokemon (all that she's ever been paired with and/or worked with closely): Emolga, Zorua, Hippopotas, Lillipup/Herdier/Stoutland, Munchlax, Charizard, and Arcanine_

_Theme song: "Unbreakable" by Fireflight_

_Favorite Food: Steak_

_Favorite Drink: Chocolate milk_

_Favorite Desert: Anything Chocolate_

_Favorite Season: Summer_

_Favorite color(s): Red_

_Any shipping/pairing associations?: Yes - trueloveshipping (KeithxKarrie)_

"Woah, that's cool," Nick said and Hannah smiled. "How did you get all of that information?"

"Um, I had some help," Hannah replied. "And don't worry, part of that help was Karrie."

"What's the database for anyways?" Nick asked.

"A blog I'm setting up of all of us," Hannah replied. "It should be a huge hit after it is done."

"What's the blog's name?" Nick asked.

"Um, I haven't come up with one yet so I was thinking that after the database is finished, we could have a group gathering and brainstorm together," Hannah replied.

"Do you have everyone's approval to do this?" Nick asked.

"I have the majority's," Hannah replied and Nick shrugged.

"I suppose that's good enough," Nick replied. "Though I have a strange feeling that the one guy you really asked was Jewels."

"No, I asked Luke, Nathan, Todd, Dark, Akihito, Dustin, Garnet, AND Jewels," Hannah replied.

"Oh, so me and the Ranger guys aren't good enough to give our opinion?" Nick asked and Hannah shook her head.

"I couldn't get in contact with the Ranger guys and when I asked you it turned out you were sleep," Hannah replied and Nick blushed.

"Oh," Nick replied. "Just one more question."

"What is it?" Hannah asked.

"Why do I have a feeling most of the guys were teamed up against so they would say yes?" Nick asked.

"Um, well," Hannah replied with a smile. "I have no idea, though I have to say a good portion had a 'whatever' attitude about it." Nick looked at her and rose his eyebrows before shaking his head.

"Whatever, supper's done by the way," Nick said before leaving the room and Hannah's stomach growled.

"Hehe, I almost forgot, I didn't eat since this morning," Hannah said to herself while sweat dropping. She saved her worked and went off to eat.

~xxx~

**Me: ** and now you have Karrie's bio =D

**Karrie:** Sweet =D

**Hannah:** that turned out pretty well =D

**Me:** now, this applies to all OCs, if no questions are asked from the readers to an OC, I will make up my own though it would be better for both the reader and me if you ask questions (as long as they are appropriate! any unappropriate questions will not be used!)

**Nick:** it is prefered that you send questions via PM, but questions via review is acceptable...just make sure you clariffy that you're asking the questions to the OC and not to Ash...she can be easily confused sometimes...

**Me:** but reviews for the story, even if their not questions about characters, are welcome too! =D

**Hannah:** how many more bio's do I have to input?

**Me:** um, one down and...*looks at fanfiction*...33 to go

**Hannah: ** -_-" this is going take FOREVER...

**Me:** =.=" yeah...I know...


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah's Database

**Me: **I do not own pokemon, but I do own my OCs

**Nick:** that she does

2. Hannah

Hannah walked towards a nice house by the Viridian Forest that was painted pale yellowish orange where she lived with her two best friends, Nick and Sarah. She opened the door while carrying the mail and was surprised to find the two blondes huddled around a computer.

"What are you two doing?" Hannah asked.

"Helping," the twins replied and Hannah rose her eyebrow.

"We've been trying to complete your biography on this thing," Sarah finally admitted after they were stared at for fifteen minutes straight. Hannah smiled and laughed softly.

"How about I help?" Hannah asked and Sarah nodded before pushing her brother away from her and the computer. Hannah sat in between the two blondes and in ten minutes, what wasn't done was done.

_Name: Hannah_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: (dependent on story) currently 18-21_

_Birthday: February 3_

_Occupation: Pokemon Trainer_

_Relationships: Giovanni -father, Silver – brother, Sarah -BFF, Nick -BFF/crush, Lyra/Soul/Kotone – BFF, Platinum – BFF, Rose – rival, Dark -friend/peer, Karrie -friend, Ashleigh -friend, Teah – BF, Zenya – friend, Nathan – friend/student, Professor Rowan -friend/somewhat fatherly figure, Red – friend, Blue – friend, Green – friend, Yellow -friend_

_History: Born in the Viridan Forest and was kidnapped with her mother before her brother went missing. Her mother died in captivity to save her after both had been experimented on. She was saved by Nick and Sarah's mother and has been with the twins ever since. For a good portion of her life, she has been taking out crime and shutting down criminal organizations undercover using her computer skills, her Viridian gifts, and ninja-like skills. Up until the age of 16, her hair would change from blood red to pink constantly, but according to her rival Rose, who is connected to the darker part of her past, it was a sign of radioactivity and excess of uncontrolled power. She reunited with her brother at the age of 14. _

_Personality: Secretive, serious, and has a bad sense of humor. She tends to be very closed up and quiet. She does have trust issues, but is very protective of those she cares about. She will hold grudges and tends to keep her emotions in. She is very good at predicting behavior and strategies. She is very analytical and every detail counts. She is shy when she has to interact with people face to face and would much rather talk to a computer than to a person. She is antisocial and does have social anxiety. She can be quick to anger and does not give up easily as she is very stubborn. She leaves social interactions to her best friends and takes on any planning and/or researching that is or may be needed. She is stealthy and quiet with a habit of going off without telling anyone anything about it. The older she gets and the more she opens up to Nick and Sarah, the more outgoing and cheerful she tends to be._

_Appearance: Her natural hair color is blood red and is almost waist length and straight. She has ice blue eyes. She is about average in height and is curvy but not too curvy. She is well built with toned muscles. She wears jeans, a red tank top, a long black flowing jacket/sweater, and black heeled boots._

_Pokemon: Ampharos, Gardevoir, Glaceon, Rhyperior, Mamoswine_

_Theme Song?: "Fighter" by Christina Augilera_

_Favorite Food: Bread_

_Favorite Drink: Hot Cocoa_

_Favorite Desert: Cookies_

_Favorite Season: Winter_

_Favorite Color(s): Black and yellow_

_Any shipping/pairing associations?: Yes; oldfriendshipping (NickxHannah)_

"Hm, that reminds me, why don't you have a sixth Pokemon?" Nick asked.

"You don't have one either," Hannah and Sarah replied and Nick sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, never mind then," Nick said.

"Um...speaking of my favorite desert...Sarah...are you making some for snack time?" Hannah asked and Sarah smiled.

"You and Nick are the only two adults I know who still have a designated snack time daily," Sarah replied. "Of course, today I'm making sugar cookies." Nick and Hannah blushed from embarrassment before giving each other a high five.

"Go snack time!" the two adults cheered.

~xxx~

**Hannah:** not bad =)

**Nick:** Hooray for cookies!

**Sarah:** I can't believe we have to refer to you two as adults

**Hannah & Nick:** =P

**Me:** Comment and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah's Database

**Nick: **pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon, but does own her OCs.

**Me:** next up is Nick =D

**Nick:** YES!

3. Nick

Hannah was sipping a cup of hot cocoa while sitting on a tan couch when Sarah suddenly came walking in with an opened pink laptop in hand.

"Oh Sarah, there you are, I thought you were going over to Blue's house," Hannah said.

"I am going later, I wanted to finish my brother's profile on the database first," Sarah replied.

"Where is Nick anyways?" Hannah asked and Sarah shrugged.

"Something about being put on the younger ones' babysitting squad," Sarah replied.

"He's watching Garnet, Moon, Topaz, Nathan, and Jewels?" Hannah asked. "Oh boy, that can't be good." She stood up as she finished her hot cocoa. "I'm going to over to see if I can help him out since he and Nathan don't get along and neither do Jewels and Garnet, not to mention how hard it is to keep track of the wandering Moon. Sarah smiled as her best friend left the house for her brother before counting to ten and Hannah coming back in. "Can I look over that profile before it becomes finalized?"

"Sure," Sarah replied before handing her computer over. Hannah then sat down and looked at the profile.

_Name: Nick_

_Gender: Male_

_Birthday: April 26_

_Age: (dependent on story) 18-21_

_Occupation: Pokemon trainer_

_Relationships: mother, Sarah – sister, Yellow – sister, Uncle Wilson – uncle, Hannah – BFF/crush, Dark – rival, Nathan – rival, Luke – friend, Silver – BFF, Platinum – BF, Lyra/Soul/Kotone – BF, Green – BF, Red -BF, Gold – BF, Rose – enemy, Professor Rowan -fatherly figure_

_History: Born by the Viridian Forest and raised by his mother with his sisters until a while after Hannah came into the picture. His mother died and his uncle took custody of Yellow while he, Sarah, and Hannah wandered around, trying to keep one step ahead of his mother's killers. He eventually met Lyra/Soul/Kotone and the four of them were picked up by Platinum. At the age of nine, it was decided that it was best that they find a way to travel around without a secret organization be willing to attack them. This is when he became the drummer and male singer of their band, Supreme Type-O. At the age of thirteen, the band disbanded and at the age of fourteen, he was reunited with his older sister Yellow. Since then, he's kept his traveling to a minimum, but still tags along on any of Hannah's and/or Sarah's travels if he can unless it is shopping._

_Personality: Laidback and lazy. He likes to lounge around and tends to keep a calm level head. Once motivated enough, he is quick to get things done despite being a procrastinator. He will defend Hannah and Sarah when necessary and sometimes is overprotective. He likes to have fun, but hates drama. He also hates it when someone he's close to keeps secrets away from him. He doesn't like it when his friends don't put trust in him, but he is very trustworthy and loyal. _

_Appearance: Blonde hair, yellow hazel eyes, average height but towards the short side for a typical guy, and is well built. He wears a yellowish orange sweat shirt, black t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and orange and white sneakers._

_Pokemon: Luxray, Leafeon, Electivire, Minun, Gallade_

_Theme Song?: "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars_

_Favorite Food: Bacon_

_Favorite Drink: Coco cola soda_

_Favorite Dessert: Ice cream_

_Favorite Color(s): Orange and yellow_

_Any pairing/shipping associations?: Yes; oldfriendshipping (NickxHannah) and goldenroseshipping (NickxRose)_

"I suppose it's acceptable, though I don't like that Rose can be paired up with Nick," Hannah said and Sarah giggled.

"That's because you l-o-v-e him," Sarah replied with a smile, leaving Hannah to turn as red as her hair.

"You've got the OK," Hannah said. "I'm going out." Hannah then swiftly exited the house.

"Yep, she loves him," Sarah said.

~xxx~

**Nick:** T.T you HAD to send me to look after Nathan, didn't you?

**Me:** um...maybe...

**Sarah:** now Hannah can go rescue you!

**Nick:** *sighs* never mind, why do I bother?

**Me:** I have no idea

**Hannah:** well, comment and review


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah's Database

**Me:** Hey people! Today it's time Sarah's and I thought of a funny offline story line for this chapter

**Nick:** should I be worried?

**Me:** nah

**Hannah:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon, food, music, or anything except her OCs

4. Sarah

Hannah wandered through the streets of Virdian City while typing away at her miniature laptop, how she managed to do it and not walk into someone, no one may ever know. She was carrying a black purse and people were staring at her as she passed by. She didn't care about it at all, she was working on something and needed total concentration so she ignored the stares.

Meanwhile, Nick was sighing as he watched Garnet and Jewels fight over Topaz as Topaz was yelling at Nathan and Moon was, well, trying to calm Topaz down.

"Can you guys go an hour without fighting?" Nick asked.

"We don't need a babysitter, you don't have to be here." Nathan replied.

"You want to face Blue and Crystal when they're mad then by all means walk away," Nick said.

"Hey, doesn't that redhead about to step into the hole in the ground seem familiar to anyone?" Jewels asked as he pointed over to a female red headed woman who was typing away a black miniature laptop and about to step onto where there was a manhole cover but that cover had been removed for work related purposes.

"That's Hannah!" Topaz and Moon exclaimed and Nick ran over and pulled Hannah away.

"Huh? Hey, Nick," Hannah said. "It's nice to see you too, but what's with the sudden urgency, did Moon get lost?" Nick sighed and pointed at where the manhole cover once was. "Oh."

"Hannah!~ He's being mean to me! He called me prissy!" Jewels said as he ran to Hannah trying to escape and angry Garnet.

"Um, you kinda are a bit of a priss, Jewels," Hannah replied. "Both of you apologize for whatever you two were arguing about." Garnet and Jewels pouted but apologized. "I finished the latest profile and I was coming over to see if I could help out." Hannah then caught glance of a bakery with a huge giant cookie being advertised in the front window, her mouth beginning to water.

"What's the matter, Hannah?" Moon asked. Nick looked over and saw the cookie and let out a sigh though he was smiling.

"A giant chocolate chip cookie just caught her eye," Nick replied.

"Can I get it?" Hannah asked.

"I'll get it for you," Nick replied.

"The all-mighty Hannah has a thing for cookies?" Topaz asked.

"Apparently," Garnet replied.

"Yes!" Hannah cheered. "Nathan you're in charge while we're gone and do not lose my laptop." Hannah handed Nathan her laptop. She then got out a bracelet and put it on Moon's wrist. "I've been meaning to give you this Moon." Hannah then tossed Nathan some sort of electronic contraptions before walking away with Nick.

"Ooh, cool, a bracelet," Moon said as Nathan sweat dropped.

"I have a feeling Hannah finally decided to give you something with a tracking chip in it so that at the very least, she can find you when you are lost." Nathan replied.

"What's on her laptop?" Topaz asked.

"I don't know, but we're not going to find out." Nathan replied.

"You just don't have to lose it, she said nothing about looking," Topaz said.

"She's right," Garnet and Jewels replied together only to glare at each other.

"Moon, you want to see what's on there, right?" Topaz asked.

"Um, well," Moon replied and Topaz slung her arm around Moon's neck.

"See Nathan, there's no way you can deny something from Moon," Topaz said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Moon said and Nathan glared at Topaz before sighing.

"Fine, but let Moon go," Nathan replied as he handed Topaz the laptop. Topaz took the laptop and then gave Moon a little push so that she was caught in Nathan's strong arms. Moon and Nathan were blushing as Topaz put the laptop on a table outside an ice cream shop as Jewels and Garnet ordered some ice cream.

"Alright, ooh, a database with Karrie the Top Ranger..." Topaz began to say as Nathan and Moon walked over and sat down.

"Yeah, the pipsqueak who's older than us, what about her?" Nathan asked.

"She would have either kicked you or punched you if she heard you call her that," Garnet replied as he handed Moon and Topaz chocolate ice cream.

"...Hannah...oh, so that's what happened to her...um...Nick...and ooh! New update she did was on Sarah!" Topaz said and everyone, even Jewels, stared at her. All of them knew the blonde was notorious for somehow getting pictures of non-formed couples better than Blue and if there was a way for some of them to get back at her, this could be their opportunity.

"Read the profile, Toto," Garnet replied as he and Jewels sat down and everyone else nodded with their ice creams in hand.

"Okay," Topaz said with a nod. "Here it is:

_Name: Sarah_

_Gender: Female_

_Birthday: April 26_

_Age: (dependent on story) 18-21_

_Occupation: Pokemon Coordinator_

_Relationships: mother, Yellow - sister, Nick - brother, Hannah - BFF, Platinum - BFF, Lyra/Soul/Kotone - BFF, Blue - BFF, Teah - BFF, Crystal - friend, Sapphire - friend, Dark -crush, Pearl - friend/old crush that she's gotten over, Diamond - friend_

_History: Born by the Viridian Forest and raised by her mother with her brother and sister until a while after Hannah came into the picture. His mother died and his uncle took custody of Yellow while she, Nick, and Hannah wandered around, trying to keep one step ahead of her mother's killers. Se eventually met Lyra/Soul/Kotone and the four of them were picked up by Platinum. At the age of nine, it was decided that it was best that they find a way to travel around without a secret organization be willing to attack them. This is when she became the guitarist and backup female singer of their band, Supreme Type-O. At the age of thirteen, the band disbanded and at the age of fourteen, she was reunited with his older sister Yellow. Since then, she has settled down, picking up hobbies like cooking, scrapbooking, and baking but still meddled in love affairs of others with Blue and takes lots of pictures._

_Personality: Devious and stubborn. She's smart, but is a bit laidback, but not as nearly as much as her brother. She tries to see the good in people and is a very good judge of character, unlike her brother who thinks of the worst of every guy who becomes friendly with Hannah and isn't his friend. She love being a matchmaker and taking pictures. Despite being one to try to play matchmaker, she's pretty good at keeping secrets to herself. She loves to shop and can be very girly. It takes a lot for her to become violent, unlike Hannah and Nick._

_Appearance: Long blonde hair pulled back with a blue headband and yellowish hazel eyes. Wears a white long sleeved shirt, a blue tunic, a brown skirt, shin high white socks, and black dress shoe sneakers. Not extremely curvy._

_Pokemon: Raichu, Pulse, Roserade, Togekiss, Purgly_

_Theme Song?: N/A_

_Favorite Food: Cheeseburgers_

_Favorite Drink: Pepsi soda_

_Favorite Desert: Chocolate cake_

_Favorite Color(s): Blue and pink_

_Any pairing/shipping associations?: Yes; moonlightshipping (DarkxSarah) and PearlxSarah"_

"Woah, she likes the ninja?" Garnet asked.

"Who likes a ninja?" Nick asked he walked over with Hannah who was chewing on a giant chocolate chip cookie. "And you guys got ice cream and you didn't get me any?"

"What? Is this your favorite or something?" Nathan asked and Topaz along with Hannah sweat dropped.

"Um, yeah, actually it is," Topaz replied.

"Um, is it true your sister likes Dark the ninja?" Jewels asked and Hannah face palmed herself.

"WHAT?! Who would like that arrogant little punk anyways?!" Nick exclaimed.

"I take it he doesn't like Dark," Moon said.

"Nah, what gave you that idea?" Nathan asked sarcastically and Moon made angry pouting look on her face.

"You don't have to use sarcasm on me," Moon replied.

"Just go get your ice cream," Garnet said and Nick did though he was still ranting under his breath.

"What will Dark say when he reads this?" Jewels asked.

"Read what?" Dark asked as he suddenly came up behind the purple headed boy, scaring the crap out of him.

"Eh? Nothing!" Jewels squeaked.

"Sarah likes you," Topaz blurted out loud.

"TOPAZ!" Hannah, Garnet, and Moon exclaimed as Nathan face palmed himself.

"W-What?" Dark asked as he was obviously taken aback by the sudden announcement.

"You like her back?" Topaz asked.

"Uh? What? No! Who would like that blonde anyways?" Dark asked while pink blush tinted his cheeks, betraying his words,

"That's my sister you're talking about," Nick said in a low dark voice that was to be feared.

"And I'll have you know plenty of people like me, Dark," Sarah said from the other side of him with her arms crossed at her chest.

"Uh oh," Topaz, Garnet, and Moon said while Dark gulped.

"Guess what? I got you and Dark tickets to that new amusement park!" Blue said as she ran over but stopped when she sensed the tension in the air. "Um, what happened?"

"A combination of Topaz's big mouth and Dark's carelessness," Garnet replied. Blue face palmed herself and Hannah sighed.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Hannah said. "Now, can I eat my cookie in peace?"

"Tsk," Dark replied after he grabbed a ticket from Blue and stuck his hands in his pockets. He then proceeded to walk away.

"Um, I'm going to go off of a limb and say he likes her back," Topaz said and Blue nodded while Sarah blushed. Then a man came by carrying a chocolate cake.

"Is a beautiful blonde lady named Sarah here?" the guy asked and everyone looked at Sarah.

"Um, I'm blonde, a lady, and my name is Sarah," Sarah replied.

"He was right, you are beautiful," the guy commented while Nick coughed. "Anyways, I'm here to deliver this cake to you from a nice gentleman." The guy handed Sarah the cake and then ran away since Nick was glaring at him.

"OMG! It's my favorite!" Sarah exclaimed and then she noticed a note. "Huh? A note?" She took the note off and read while her face turned pink. "It's from Dark." Nick's jaw dropped, Blue gasped, Nathan's eyebrows rose, Topaz and Moon were about to squeal, Jewels was about to clap, Garnet had an expression crossed between Nick's and Nathan's, and Hannah was smiling. "I'm going after him to thank him."

"Good luck! Go get 'em!" Hannah cheered for her best friend as she ran off with her cake in hand after Dark.

"I think Topaz just accidentally jump started their relationship without even trying," Blue said and Topaz smiled while Nick pouted.

"Oh, eat your ice cream, I don't think he has any intentions of hurting her,"Hannah replied and Nick obeyed.

~xxx~

**Me:** okay, not has funny as it was in my head at first, but turned out pretty cute =3

**Nick:** I do not like Dark being with my sister!

**Hannah:** chill you overprotective brother, I trust him *takes a bite out of a giant cookie*

**Me:** =O I want a cookie!

**Blue:** *hands me a giant cookie*

**Me:** you're the best!

**Blue:** ;D I know

**Topaz:** well comment and review! =D


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah's Database

**Me:** I do not own Pokemon, but I do own my OCs

5. Moon

Hannah walked out of her room dressed in her pajamas and a bathrobe with her hair all messed.

"Don't tell me you stayed up all night again," Nick said as he sat on the couch with just boxers and a t-shirt on.

"I had to finish what I started, my mind wouldn't let me sleep until I was finished." Hannah replied as Sarah handed her a cup of hot cocoa. "Thanks Sarah."

"You're really taking this database thing seriously, aren't you?" Nick asked with a worried look on his face and Hannah nodded as she sat down.

~in an office, somewhere in Sinnoh~

Teah, a brown haired blue eyed curvy famous super model, vocalist, PokeStylist, fashion designer, Pokemon Coordinator, and Unova-native, was on her silver laptop, scrolling away with her feet on her desk while sitting in a comfy rolling chair in an office with gray carpeting, light blue walls, occasional house plants, pictures on the walls and on her desk, a book shelf here and there, a mahogany desk, a large window with white curtains and white blinds. She was wearing black heels, black dress pants, white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and gold bracelets on her left wrist. A black business jacket was resting on the back of her chair as her manicured nails hit the keys of the laptop.

"Let's see, hmm, how about a look at Moon's?" Teah said quietly to herself as she clicked a link to open up the profile.

_Name: Moon_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 10 - 14 (depends on story)_

_Birthday: November 16_

_Occupation: Pokemon Coordinator, Pokemon Trainer_

_Relationships: mother, father, Blue - sister, Jos'e (celegal's OC) - brother, Nathan - BFF/crush, Topaz - BFF, Garnet - BFF, Jewels - BF, Midnight - rival_

_History: Grew up with her parents with her brother, but her sister wasn't reintroduced into her life until Blue reunited with their parents and came home with them. She has a habit of wandering and has no sense of direction so her friends tend to spend more time trying to find her then they are trying to travel to the next town, though she is responsible for accidentally putting into motion many of the adventures she has had with her friends. She also loves to collect Pokemon items and berries and has a tendency to use them on humans as well as Pokemon._

_Personality: Happy-go-lucky and bubbly, she is innocent and highly curious. She tends to be easily distracted and daydreams a lot. She knows a lot about Pokemon care-taking and food. She loves to have fun with her friends. Though kind and gentle, she has a temper that flares from time to time when she's insulted and what-not. She can be mischievous and devious, but spends more time being the peace keeper than she does try embarrass people she knows, like her brother..._

_Appearance: She comes off as looking like a miniature Blue as she has the brown hair in the same style and the blue eyes. She doesn't wear hats normally. Her normal outfit is a pink turtleneck sweater, a blue skirt, white shin high socks, and black dress shoe-like sneakers. Her contest outfit consists of a light pink semi formal dress that ends at her knees and has ruffled straps and lighter pink ribbon under the chest area with her hair up in a clip bun with two main locks of hair loose with her bangs and pink dress shoes. Her travel bag is a large one shoulder bag similar to her sister's. Like her sister, she does have a well developed chest area_

_Pokemon: Cream the Spinda, Blueberry the Totodile, Cupcake the Skitty, Brownie the Eevee, Leichi the Vulpix_

_Theme Song: "What Dreams Are Made Of" by Hilary Duff_

_Favorite Food: Strawberries_

_Favorite Drink: Fruit Juice_

_Favorite Desert: Chocolate cupcake_

_Favorite Season: Spring_

_Favorite color(s): Pink _

_Any shipping/pairing associations?: Yes; lostn'foundshipping (NathanxMoon)_

"Okay, so for a clothing line staring her would be the light happy pastel colors," Teah said to herself as she placed the laptop on her desk before putting her hands behind her head. A knock then came at the door. "Come in!" She started to take her feet of the desk as the door opened, revealing a tall muscular man with navy blue hair that was almost black dressed in blue that belonged to the name Riley. "Riley!" Teah was shocked and in result, accidentally tipped her chair back to far causing her to start to fall as she rushed to take her feet off the desk. She closed her eyes and then she felt herself in strong arms. Opening her eyes, she saw that Riley had caught her. Teah then started to blush. "Thanks."

"You should be more careful," Riley replied.

"I was, I just wasn't expecting you to be at my office door," Teah replied as Riley helped her up.

"Hey, when are free today?" Riley asked and Teah smiled as she put on her jacket and put a few belongings into her giant black purse before putting her laptop in her bag. "So?"

"Aura readers can read minds, right?" Teah asked.

"Maybe," Riley replied and Teah rolled her eyes.

"Where ever we're going, we're stopping at my place first because," Teah started to say.

"You're not going to wear business attire outside of work," Riley finished for her and Teah rose her eyebrows. "What?" Teah shook her head.

"I forget that I don't really have to say anything when it comes to you," Teah replied as she started to walk towards the door.

"No, talking's nice," Riley replied as he hurried after her. Teah smiled and started to laugh before she put her arms around his right arm.

"So where are we going after we stop at my house?" Teah asked.

"I was thinking getting something to eat," Riley replied. "Though I guess we could eat at your house since the press won't let you eat in public without peace."

"That and it must be hard on you, reading all their auras," Teah said.

"Yeah, that too," Riley replied.

~xxx~

**Me:** ^.^ I've been waiting to use Teah and Riley

**Nick:** how do those two work? And how are they friends?

**Me:** *rolls eyes* I don't feel like explaining it to you

**Sarah:** well, comment and review!

**Hannah:** and remember, don't be afraid to ask questions!


	6. Chapter 6

Hannah's Database

**Me:** I do not own Pokemon, but I do own my OCs.

**Hannah:** with asking OC questions, please indicate which OC your asking a question to so that Ash doesn't think your asking the chapter's OC or herself

**Me:** yes, sorry for the confusion ^_^"

6. Nathan

Nathan walked down to Topaz's house from training in Mt. Silver as he was told by Topaz and asked by Moon to show up for a little gathering. He walked in to find Jewels and Garnet arguing over what looked like cake while Topaz kept Moon from trying to stop the argument that was going to happen no matter what she did.

"You two haven't changed a bit," Nathan said with his hands in his pockets, looking mature and cool with brown hair and dark blue jacket.

"Nathan!" Jewels and Moon exclaimed.

"Hey dude!" Garnet exclaimed.

"Glad you showed up!" Topaz cheered.

"I was up in Mt. Silver, give me a break," Nathan replied while rolling his eyes. Jewels and Moon hugged him and he rubbed the top of their heads. "What's the cake for?"

"For dessert," Garnet replied. "I made it."

"Guys aren't supposed to be able to bake," Jewels commented.

"I don't about you, but I like that he can make my favorite treats," Topaz replied.

"I think its a good skill for anyone to learn, regardless of gender," Moon replied.

"But," Jewels protested.

"We're not in the fifteenth century anymore Jewels," Nathan replied. "I can cook, and probably can bake, though I've stayed away from trying to bake."

"And I can't cook unless you want to be served charcoal," Topaz said. "The only one who likes my cooking is Quilava, but even that's only when its essentially charcoal and its looking to feed its flames."

"Fine, Garnet wins this round," Jewels said.

"I always win, prissy boy!" Garnet replied.

"I want cake!" Topaz exclaimed before taking a huge slice out of the cake.

"That was supposed to be for after snacks and lunch," Garnet replied while sweat dropping.

"Well, that's Toto for you!" Moon exclaimed before getting a slice for herself. Garnet sighed before smiling and taking a slice of cake.

"Oh, that reminds me, you like Pecha Berry Moomoo Smoothies?" Garnet asked and Nathan turned red from embarrassment.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Nathan asked.

"The new blog," Garnet replied casually.

"You can use my laptop, its already opened to your profile," Topaz said with white frosting all around her mouth. Nathan found a blue laptop open on a coffee table in the living room to his profile.

_Name: Nathan_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 10-14 (depends on story)_

_Birthday: October 5_

_Occupation: Pokemon Trainer_

_Relationships: Jewels (BFF/little brother-like figure), Rose (older sister-like figure), Moon (BFF/crush), Garnet (BFF), Topaz (BFF), Nick (rival), Hannah (mentor/role model), Silver (role model), Green (mentor)_

_History: An orphan on the streets, he was found by Jewels at the age of six who insisted on him coming home with him in his limo to be his best friend. He stayed by Jewels's side until the age of eleven when he helped Jewels get out to start a journey before leaving and getting dragged along on a journey with Garnet, Topaz, and Moon a year later, in which he was able to meet up with Jewels again._

_Personality: Serious, a wise guy, sarcastic at times, tends to be indifferent, hides the fact that he enjoys helping others, a loner, antisocial, dependable, loyal, on the quiet side, and has a harsh view on the world. He wears a harsh cold exterior to hide a protective, caring interior._

_Pokemon: Lucario, Skarmory, Dratini/Dragonair/Dragonite, Larvitar, Absol_

_Theme Song: "This Is War" by Nickleback?_

_Favorite Food: Sausage and Mushroom Cheese Pizza_

_Favorite Drink: Pecha Berry Moomoo Smoothies_

_Favorite Dessert: Chocolate ice cream with white butter cream frosting and strawberries_

_Favorite Season: Winter_

_Favorite color(s): blue_

_Any shipping/pairing associations? yes; lostn'foundshipping (NathanxMoon)_

"How the hell did she get that information?!" Nathan exclaimed. Garnet and Topaz looked at Jewels and slowly Nathan and Moon looked at Jewels who was bright red.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Jewels exclaimed. "ROSE THREATENED ME AND TIED ME UP! SHE WAS GOING TO GIVE ME TO MOMMY!" Jewels was in tears and only Nathan knew why Jewels feared his mother above all else.

"I forgive you," Nathan said as he covered his face with his hand. "I thought just Hannah was working on the blog."

"Nope!" Topaz replied. "All of us can contribute!"

"We could even have 'Baking With Garnet'!" Moon exclaimed and Garnet blushed from embarrassment.

"I'm not that good." Garnet replied.

"Quit being modest, your baking is that of a five star restaurant chef at least," Jewels replied.

"Did, did he just compliment me?" Garnet asked as he blinked slowly in shock.

"Yeah, he did," Topaz replied with her eyes wide in shock.

"Hey, I can be nice!" Jewels exclaimed.

"Yep!" Moon replied with a cheerful smile.

"I wonder what embarrassing things will be revealed about prissy boy," Garnet said as he swallowed a piece of cake.

"Hey! Mine will never be as embarrassing as yours will be!" Jewels replied.

"Can we not fight for once?" Nathan asked.

"Fine," Jewels and Garnet replied.

~xxx~

**Me:** I figured it would be nice not to be a major procrastinator when it comes this challenge...so you guys got Nathan this time

**Nathan:** T.T

**Me:** =D

**Hannah:** Feedback is very welcome!

**Rose:** Yes it is =)

**Nathan & Hannah:** T_T I'm still mad at you

**Rose:** oh get over it


End file.
